wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Część druga/15 lipca.
Cały szereg zdarzeń i wypadków! Nie wiem, od czego zacząć, bo ostatnie wrażenia najsilniejsze. Nigdy w życiu nie miałem tak jasnego dowodu, że jednak ona nie jest dla mnie obojętna. Muszę się wysilać, żeby zachować porządek w opowiadaniu. Mam prawie pewność, że Anielka zgodzi się na te warunki, które jej przedstawię. Chwilami dostaję zawrotu głowy. Lecz oto zmuszam się do jakiegoś ładu w pisaniu i zaczynam od początku. Byłem w Wiedniu. Wróciłem dziś wieczorem. Przywiozłem nieco wiadomości, o których pogadamy z ciotką. Widziałem Chwastowskiego i rozmówiłem się z nim. Co to za dzielny chłopak!... Pracuje, jak wół, w klinice; zabrał się do pisania higieny dla ludu, którą brat jego księgarz ma wydawać w postaci kilkugroszowych małych broszurek; należy do różnych stowarzyszeń lekarskich i nielekarskich, których jest czynnym członkiem, a oprócz tego umie znaleźć czas na rozmaite wesołe, może zbyt wesołe, stosunki w okolicach Karthnerstrasse. Nie wiem, doprawdy, kiedy ten człowiek sypia. Wygląda przy tym bestia jak Herkules jarmarkowy. Co za bujność życia: aż kipi! Mówiłem z nim o powodach, które mnie sprowadziły do Wiednia, bez żadnych ogródek. – Nie wiem, czy panu wiadomo – powiedziałem – że i ja, i ciotka posiadamy dość znaczne kapitały; nie potrzebujemy spekulować, ale bądź co bądź gdybyśmy mogli włożyć je w jakie obroty, przynoszące znaczne zyski, zyski te przyszłyby do kraju. Przypuszczam także, że panu Kromickiemu moglibyśmy oddać przysługę – byłaby więc dwustronna korzyść. Mówiąc otwarcie, osoba jego, jako taka, jest nam dość obojętna, ale ponieważ stał się naszym krewnym, więc radzi byśmy byli przyczynić się do powiększenia jego majątku, naturalnie, o ile byśmy mieli pewność, że sami nie poniesiemy przy tym szkód. – I chcielibyście państwo wiedzieć, jak stoją jego sprawy? – Oczywiście. On naturalnie ma jak najlepsze nadzieje, i nie wątpię, że jest szczery. Chodzi tylko o to, czy się nie myli. Dlatego, jeśli panu brat pisał coś o tym nie wymagając tajemnicy, to mi pan powiedz, a po wtóre poproś go pan, by umyślnie napisał do mnie i przedstawił mi jak najściślej cały stan rzeczy. Ciotka liczy w tym względzie na jego życzliwość dla siebie i na stosunki, które was łączą z nią dawniej niż z Kromickim. – Dobrze, powiem to bratu – odrzekł doktor. – On nawet pisał mi już coś o tym, ale co, to dobrze nie pamiętam, bo mnie to mało obchodziło. To rzekłszy począł szukać listu na biurku, wśród mnóstwa innych; znalazł go z łatwością i czytał, co następuje: "Mało się nie skręcę. Kobiet tu nic, a przystojnej ani na lekarstwo..". Tu rozśmiał się i rzekł: – Nie, to co innego. Temu byłoby dobrze w Wiedniu!... I przewróciwszy stronicę, podał mi ją do czytania, ja zaś znalazłem małą tylko wzmiankę w kilku wierszach: "Co się tycze Kromickiego – z naftą była klapa. Z Rotschildami wojna niemożliwa, a on z nimi zadarł. Wycofaliśmy się, ale ze znaczną stratą. Ogromne pieniądze włożyliśmy w dostawy i zdobyliśmy monopol, z tego jednak są albo milionowe zyski, albo może być i odpowiedzialność. Wszystko zależy od dobrej woli. Staramy się robić jak najuczciwiej, więc mamy dobrą nadzieję. Potrzeba by tylko pieniędzy i pieniędzy, bo nas płacą w stałych terminach, a ci, od których my bierzemy, żądają natychmiast, a w dodatku często dają zły materiał. Wszystko teraz na mojej głowie" etc. – To my dostarczymy pieniędzy – rzekłem skończywszy czytać. W powrocie do Gasteinu dużo nad tym rozmyślałem i odzywały się we mnie jakieś lepsze instynkta. "Co będzie, to będzie – myślałem sobie – a tymczasem zamiast gubić Kromickiego, czyby nie prościej i uczciwiej było pomóc mu? Przecie Anielka potrafiłaby ocenić taki postępek, i musiałaby ją ująć moja bezinteresowność – a o przyszłości niech Opatrzność rozstrzygnie". Zastanowiwszy się jednak głębiej, spostrzegłem, że i w tych lepszych myślach egoizm mój gra pewną rolę. Oto przewidywałem, że Kromicki dostawszy pieniędzy wyjedzie zaraz z Gasteinu i uwolni mnie od wszystkich mąk, jakie mi zadaje obecność jego przy Anielce. Anielka zostanie sama wobec mego uczucia, z wdzięcznością w sercu dla mnie, z pewną niechęcią, a może i oburzeniem dla Kromickiego, choćby za to, że przyjął moją pomoc. Zdawało mi się, że położenie takie otwiera przede mną nowe widnokręgi. Przede wszystkim jednak chciało mi się pozbyć Kromickiego za wszelką cenę. Jadąc rozmyślałem nad moim stosunkiem do Anielki tak silnie, że anim się spostrzegł, kiedy przyjechaliśmy do Lend-Gastein. W Lend zastałem mnóstwo ludzi rannych i zabitych z powodu wypadku na bocznej linii do Zell am See; ale zaledwiem siadł do powozu i to wrażenie, jakie mi sprawił widok ran i krwi, przeszło bez śladu, i znów myślałem tylko o naszym stosunku. Miałem poczucie, że potrzebuje on jakiejś reformy, że trzeba coś zrobić koniecznie, inaczej stanie się coś złego ze mną i z Anielką. Ale co należało uczynić? Widziałem jasno tylko jedno: że ona męczy i zabija mnie, a ja ją, bo gdy ja dążę do wszystkiego, a ona nie zgadza się na nic, tworzy się przez to takie rozdarcie między nami, taki dramat, że lepiej by dla niej było rzucić się w wodospady Achy, a dla mnie zlecieć wraz z powozem i końmi w przepaść. A oprócz tego doszedłem do przekonania, że nawet taka kobieta, która nie zgadza się na nic, musi wpaść w wewnętrzną straszną rozterkę, jeśli pokocha ją człowiek obcy. Bo oto Anielka nie zrobiła mi nigdy najmniejszego ustępstwa, a jednak ja od czasu do czasu całuję jej ręce i nogi, jednak musi słuchać moich wyznań – i musi mieć cały szereg tajemnic przed matką i mężem; musi się przy tym strzec, pilnować, czuwać nad sobą i nade mną, nigdy nie wiedząc, dokąd mogę się posunąć. Życie w tych warunkach staje się dla nas obojga niemożliwe. Trzeba to skończyć. Nareszcie zdawało mi się, żem znalazł rozwiązanie. Niech Anielka – myślałem sobie – zgodzi się na to uczucie i uzna je; niech mi powie: jestem twoja! Sercem i duszą należę i będę wiecznie należała do ciebie. Ale na tym musisz poprzestać. Jeśli się na to zgodzisz, dusze nasze są od tej chwili poślubione. I oczywiście obiecywałem sobie zgodzić się. Wyobrażałem sobie, że podam jej rękę i powiem jej: Biorę cię i przyrzekam, że więcej od ciebie nie będę żądał – że stosunek nasz będzie i pozostanie czysto duchowy – ale niemniej będę uważał te nasze wzajemne zobowiązania za ślub, ciebie zaś za moją żonę. Czy taki układ był możliwy i kończył mękę? Dla mnie równał się on ogromnemu ograniczeniu pragnień i nadziei, ale stwarzał mi świat własny, w którym Anielka należałaby do mnie niepodzielnie. Obok tego uprawniał on moją miłość, a chodziło mi o to tak bardzo, że za to uznanie jej ze strony Anielki gotów byłem oddać zdrowie. Widzę w tym dowód, jak dalece kocham tę kobietę, jak wszystkimi siłami duszy chcę, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób należała do mnie. Tak jest! Jam się już tak dalece zmienił, tak dalece przenaturzył, że za tę cenę gotów byłem zgodzić się na wszelkie ograniczenia. Więc począłem z największym wysileniem rozmyślać tylko nad tym, czy Anielka się zgodzi. I zdawało mi się, że powinna. Słyszałem naprzód siebie mówiącego do niej w sposób nieprzeparty: Jeśli rzeczywiście mnie kochasz – powiedz sama, nie jestże wszystko jedno, czy to ustami wyznasz, czy nie? Co może być szlachetniejszego i świętszego nad taką miłość, jakiej od ciebie żądam? Ja i tak ci życie oddaję, bo nie mogę inaczej – zapytaj więc własnego sumienia, czy nie powinnaś mi przyznać choć tego? A przecie to jest stosunek Beatryczy do Danta. Takim uczuciem wolno się kochać nawet aniołom. Będziesz mi bliską tak, jak tylko dusza może być bliską drugiej duszy, ale zarazem tak daleką, jakbyś żyła na najwyższym z tych szczytów. Jeśli to jest miłość nieziemska, jeśli zwyczajni ludzie nie mogą się na nią zdobyć, tym bardziej jej nie odrzucaj, bo godząc się na nią zostaniesz biała jak śnieg, a uratujesz mnie, kupisz spokój zupełny i tyle szczęścia, ile go na świecie mieć można. I czułem szczerze, że jest we mnie zasób na takie uczucie prawie mistyczne, wierzące, że z larwy ziemskiej i doczesnej wyrodzi się jakiś wieczny motyl, który, oderwany od warunków ziemskiego bytu, będzie leciał z planety na planetę, póki nie połączy się z duszą wszechistnienia. Po raz pierwszy przyszło mi do głowy, że ja i Anielka możemy jako kształty przejść, a miłość nasza może nas przetrwać, zostać i być właśnie naszą nieśmiertelnością. "Kto wie – myślałem – czy to nie jest jedyna istniejąca forma nieśmiertelności", czułem bowiem najwyraźniej, że w moim uczuciu jest coś wiecznego i wyłamującego się spod zmienności zjawisk. Trzeba bardzo kochać, żeby się uzdolnić do podobnych poczuć i widzeń, trzeba także być nieszczęśliwym, a może i stanąć na granicy obłąkania. Ja na granicy obłąkania chyba jeszcze nie stoję, ale coraz częściej zanurzam się w mistycyzm i nigdy nie czuję się szczęśliwszy jak wówczas, gdy się tak zgubię, tak rozproszę, że nie mogę odnaleźć własnego ja. I rozumiem, dlaczego tak jest. Moje zdwajanie się, moja krytyka wewnętrzna wystarczały mi zawsze do rujnowania wszystkich podstaw życia, a tym samym do psucia tego względnego szczęścia, jakie dać mogą owe podstawy. W tych zaś krainach, gdzie zamiast sylogizmów występują poczucia i wizje, nie mam co ze swoją krytyką robić, więc wypoczywam i doznaję ulgi niezmiernej. Tak wypoczywałem dojeżdżając do Gasteinu. Widziałem siebie i Anielkę duchowo poślubionych, spokojnych. Doznawałem uczucia dumy na myśl, żem jednak potrafił wydostać się z błędnego koła i że wynalazłem sposób do szczęścia. Byłem pewien, że Anielka poda mi z radością swoją ukochaną rękę na taką wspólną podróż. Nagle zbudziłem się jak ze snu, spostrzegłem bowiem, że moja własna ręka jest zupełnie zakrwawiona. Pokazało się, że powóz przewoził rannych wskutek kolejowego wypadku. Na bokach siedzenia odnalazłem w zagięciach dużo krwi, której woźnica nie dostrzegł i nie wytarł. Mój mistycyzm nie idzie tak daleko, abym miał wierzyć w mieszanie się potęg nadziemskich do ludzkiego życia, zwłaszcza pod formą znaków, ostrzeżeń i wróżb. Ale jeśli nie jestem sam przesądny, umiem natomiast doskonale wejść na tor myśli człowieka przesądnego, a zatem zauważyć i zaznaczyć, co jest dziwnego w danym zdarzeniu. W tej chwili dziwnym było to, że w tym samym powozie, w którym zacząłem snuć obrazy nowego życia, prawdopodobnie dopiero co jakieś życie zagasło, a po wtóre, że o zgodzie i pokoju myślałem z pokrwawionymi rękoma. Podobne zestawienia napełniają zawsze każdego nerwowego człowieka smutnymi – nie przeczuciami – ale wrażeniami i mogą rzucić posępny cień na cały bieg jego myśli. Niezawodnie też i moje sposępniałyby niebawem, gdyby nie to, że byłem już niedaleko od Wildbadu. Naraz, jadąc z wolna pod górę, spostrzegłem powóz pędzący z pochyłości niezwykle szybko. Znów mógłby być wypadek – pomyślałem – zwłaszcza że na tej stromej drodze trzeba się mijać z wielkimi ostrożnościami. Lecz w tejże chwili woźnica owego powozu zahamował koła ze wszystkich sił, tak że konie jego przeszły niemal w stępa... Nagle, z ogromnym zdziwieniem, zobaczyłem w owym powozie ciotkę i Anielkę, które na mój widok poczęły krzyczeć: – Jest! jest! Leonie! Leonie! – W jednej minucie byłem przy nich. Ciotka zarzuciła mi oba ramiona na szyję i powtarzając: – Chwała Ci, Boże! – oddychała tak gwałtownie, jak gdyby piechotą biegła z Wildbadu. Anielka chwyciła moją rękę i nie puszczała jej. Nagle okropne przerażenie odbiło się w jej twarzy i krzyknęła: – Tyś ranny! Zrozumiałem, o co idzie, i odpowiedziałem natychmiast: – Ani trochę! Nie byłem przy wypadku. Pokrwawiłem się o powóz, który przewoził rannych. – Pewno? pewno? – pytała ciotka. – Najpewniej. – Co to za pociąg się rozbił? – Idący do Zell am See. – O Boże! Boże! A depesza przyszła, że wiedeński! Małom nie umarła. O Boże, co za szczęście! Chwała Bogu! chwała Bogu! Ciotka poczęła ocierać pot z czoła; Anielka była blada jak płótno. Puściwszy teraz moją rękę, odwracała twarz, bym nie mógł dostrzec jej drgania ust i łez w oczach. – Byłyśmy same w domu – mówiła ciotka – bo Kromicki poszedł z Belgami do Nassfeld. Tymczasem przychodzi gospodarz i opowiada o nieszczęściu na kolei. Wiedziałam, że dziś wracasz; wyobraź sobie, co się ze mną działo! Wystałam gospodarza natychmiast po powóz; Anielka poczciwa nie chciała mnie jednej puścić... Co za chwile przeszłyśmy, ale Bóg łaskaw, że się skończyło na strachu... Widziałeś rannych? Ucałowałem ręce Anielki i ciotki, po czym zacząłem opowiadać, na com patrzył w Lend-Gastein. Pokazało się, że w depeszy, jaka przyszła do Kurhausu, były słowa: "W Lend-Gastein pełno rannych i zabitych". Stąd zrozumiano powszechnie. że wypadek zaszedł na linii Wiedeń – Salzburg. Opowiadałem piąte przez dziesiąte, bo w głowie miałem tylko jedną radosną myśl: oto, że Anielka nie chciała czekać w domu na powrót ciotki, ale wyjechała wraz z nią na moje spotkanie. Czy to uczyniła tylko dla ciotki? Byłem pewien, że nie. Widziałem jej niepokój i pomieszanie, jej strach, gdy zobaczyła krew na moich rękach, jej rozjaśnioną; pełną radości twarz, gdy okazało się, że nawet nie byłem świadkiem wypadku; widziałem, że jeszcze była wzruszona i że chce się jej płakać ze szczęścia. Rozpłakałaby się nawet niezawodnie, gdybym wziął jej ręce i powiedział jej, że ją kocham, i prawdopodobnie już by mi rąk nie cofnęła. A gdy wszystko to stało mi się jasne jak dzień, zdawało mi się, że przyszedł koniec mojej męki, że życie moje przełamie się od tej chwili i że rozpocznę nowy okres istnienia. Nie próbuję nawet opisać, co czułem i jaka radość rozsadzała mi piersi. Od czasu do czasu spoglądałem na nią wzrokiem, w którym usiłowałem skupić całą moją ogromną miłość, a ona uśmiechała się do mnie. Dostrzegłem, że była bez rękawiczek i okrycia. Widocznie zapomniała o wszystkim w przerażeniu i pośpiechu. Że zaś czyniło się chłodno, więc okryłem ją własnym paltotem. Trochę się broniła, ale ciotka kazała jej wziąć go. Za powrotem naszym do willi pani Celina powitała mnie z wylaniem i serdecznością taką, jak gdyby w razie mojej śmierci Anielka nie była jedyną spadkobierczynią majątku Płoszowskich. To są tak szlachetne i zacne kobiety, że ze świecą trzeba by szukać podobnych. Nie ręczę natomiast, czy Kromicki, gdy za powrotem z Nassfeld dowiedział się o całym przejściu, nie westchnął z cicha i nie pomyślał, że jednak świat szedłby zwykłym biegiem, gdyby zbrakło na nim Płoszowskich. Przyszedł zmęczony i kwaśny. Belgowie, których poznał i z którymi jeździł do Nassfeld, byli to kapitaliści z Antwerpii. Nazwał ich kilkakrotnie idiotami za to, że zadowalają się trzecim procentem od swoich kapitałów. Powiedział mi wreszcie na odchodnym, że jutro musi ze mną w ważnej sprawie pomówić. Dawniej byłbym się tym zaniepokoił, obecnie domyślam się, że to będą jakieś finansowe propozycje. Byłbym go natychmiast wezwał na tę rozmowę, alem chciał zostać sam z mymi myślami, z moim szczęściem, z moją Anielką w sercu i w duszy... Uścisnąłem jej rękę na dobranoc, jak człowiek, który kocha, a ona oddała mi równie gorąco uścisk. Czyś ty już moja naprawdę? Kategoria:Bez dogmatu